The Plan
by peppaoceangal
Summary: Voldermort has a plan, to make sure he is never wiped out ...
1. Chapter 1

Voldermort looked out of the window in despair.

"Wormtail, I need you to find a witch, a witch that is young, pretty, and carefree and a supporter of me."

"Why … why … of course, it would be m…m…y pleasure, my lord"

"I want you to go now, I need her by tomorrow."

"Y-yes my lord," Wormtail stuttered as he bowed out of the room.

And so the night went by and Voldermort simply went over his plan to murder the Potters. He whispered incantations as he fell into a deep sleep.

Brightness shone down over the shack, and Voldermort woke up with a start. Wormtail was at the door, his sneakoscopes were going off.

"You may come in Wormtail," Voldermort said softly but his words being a password to let the man into the shack.

"My Lord, I found a girl for you, h-h-here she is," Wormtail moved further into the house so he was no longer blocking the doorway. Suddenly there was a movement in the doorway.

"Wormtail said I could be of assistance, my lord," A young woman said with her eyes gleaming.

"Yes Miss Black … I do believe you can be of service …" Voldermort smirked as he went over his plan with the willing servant.

9 months passed and a baby was born, not just any ordinary baby, but the heir of Voldermort and Salazar Slytherin


	2. The descendants

A/N – Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their second year

A/N – Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their second year

Milton Lestrange was always favoured by his mother, Stella Lestrange was ignored and pushed aside. She did not fit in to her parents world, she could not wait until Hogwarts. She wished she could see the looks on her parents faces, when they got the letter home saying she had been sorted into either Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. She knew she was not going to be in Slytherin. Her brother, who was only 9 months older than her, would definitely be put into Slytherin. He had the characteristics for a Slytherin boy. 

Stella waltzed into the loungeroom, where her mother was talking to someone in hushed voices. 

"Mother," She whispered softly. 

"Stella get out, go … read a book or something," Her mother said impatiently. And so she did. One of her school books, she was so excited to be starting at Hogwarts. She started reading Hogwarts: A History. She had just started the second chapter when Milton came bursting in. 

"Stella you are such a nerd," He said mockingly. 

Stella may have not inherited her mother's evil ways, but she certainly inherited her temper. 

"Milton if you don't get out of my room right now, I will tell Mother that it wasn't Kreacher that knocked over that glass cabinet, it was you." I glared at him, letting him know that I was not kidding. 

"Yeah, yeah, all right," He said as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction. 

I went back to my books, hoping they would last for the next week before I went to Hogwarts. 

The days went by slowly and painfully, with Milton torturing her every second he could. Eventually the day came where they were both standing in front of the Hogwarts express. 

Stella hopped onto the train, walking down the corridors looking for an empty compartment. She eventually found one and sat down, taking out some money that her dad had given her for when they food trolley came along. A girl with bright red hair opened the compartment door slowly. She nervously stepped in.

"Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." 

"Yeah sure, what's your name?

"Ginny Weasley, well Ginevra technically but only my great aunt calls me that! What's yours?" Ginny asked as she sat down across from Stella. 

"Stella," She answered looking around nervously. 

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ginny asked 

"I have a brother, he is starting this year as well, his name is Milton and he is horrible," She scrunched up her face as she said the last part of the sentence. Ginny giggled, "I have 6 older brothers, and sometimes they can drive me crazy," 

Stella looked amazed, "6 older brothers, I would go mad!" 

"Sometimes they do the most crazy things, you would not believe!" Stella suddenly saw something out the corner of her eye, something was ahead on the tracks. "Hey Ginny look quickly, there's something on the tracks, it looks like … Oh my gosh, it's a car!" Ginny leaned forward to see what she was talking about, just in time to see her family car shooting up into the sky. She saw the red headed driver and the brown haired passenger. "Ah … well … that's one of my 'crazy' brothers driving that car," Ginny looked embarrassed but Stella laughed and Ginny joined in and for the rest of the trip they talked about the crazy things their brothers had done.

Before they knew it they were standing in front of the sorting hat, anxiously waiting for it to be their turn.

"Jaxon Adwood," The sorting hat called, and a short blonde haired boy stumbled to the front. As soon as the hat plonked onto his head, the sorting hat screamed, "RAVENCLAW," 

"Milton Black," Stella knew what house he was going to be put in, the sorting hat barely touched the top of his head when it bellowed, "SLYTHERIN," She laughed. 

"Stella Black," Her laughter died away and turned into absolute dread. She sauntered up to the sorting hat and placed it upon her head. 

"You are a Black, most of them have gone to Slytherin, is that what you want?" The sorting hat whispered into her ear. She scrunched up her face and the sorting hat seemed to take this as a 'no' because a few seconds later it chorused, "GRYFFINDOR," Stella sighed in relief, she took the sorting hat off her head and placed it back on the stool. She ran to the Gryffindor table and they all congratulated her for being the first Gryffindor. She watched all the first-years be sorted, just as a silvery blonde girl called Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw, A ghost suddenly appeared before her. 

"You are a descendant of Bellatrix Black, are you not?" The ghost asked her. 

"Y-yes," She replied as she saw the blood on the ghosts see-through robes. 

"Hmph, and you are not in my house," He said as he glided away to the Slytherin table. Stella looked back at the sorting, wondering what house Ginny would be put into. 

"Ginevra Weasley," The sorting hat called impatiently. Ginny turned and realised that she was the last person to be sorted. She looked out at the tables and saw the Slytherin boy that was Stella's brother, winking at her. She then saw Stella looking at her anxiously. She stepped up to the stool and place the hat on her head. "Ahh, the last of the Weasley clan, I bet you have a lot to live up to eh?" Ginny nodded her head. "Well then, lets put you in, "GRYFFINDOR," Ginny leaped forward to the Gryffindor table, her brothers congratulating her. She sat down next to Stella. "We made it, we're both in Gryffindor," Stella beamed and said, "Yes!" "I cant wait for the food, my brothers say its great!" Just as she finished speaking, all the plates and dishes filled with all different kinds of food. "I think I am going to love it here!" "Me too!" Stella agreed and they started eating the magnificent feast. 


End file.
